Missing
by Sarah9488
Summary: After moving to NY Booth has to admit that he misses Brennan more than he had thought he would. Please leave a comment.


**Summary:** After moving to NY Booth has to admit that he misses Brennan more than he had thought he would.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Unfortunately...

**A/N:** There will probably be a second chapter with Brennan's POV, just tell me if you want one.

* * *

**Missing**

Booth took a step into his new apartment and looked around. So, that was it? His new life?

He has been forced to leave DC to work in New York for some time. It had been the only option to see his son more often than on official festivities, more often than just at the Christian holidays and traditions after Rebecca decided to move into her new lovers house.

He could not say that he liked leaving everything behind much, but still, he was a father, Parker's father and he definitely had to _be a _father for his son, not only the biological way.

And he had figured that moving would be a lot easier, but actually it was hell. He missed almost everything about DC. His old house, the way to work, Wong Foo's - gosh, he even missed the squints squinting around…

His lips formed a little smile at the thought of Hodgins and Zack playing with bugs.

But most of all he missed the opportunities. The small little opportunities he have had, but he had let them go. He had missed them uncountable times and just told himself over and over again that there hasn't been a moment, a opportunity… for them.

Damn, he missed her. He missed her more than he could tell. Missed the way she looked, she fought with him, missed her smile, missed her enthusiasm on her work, the way she looked when she didn't know what people were talking about, the way she had to tell over and over again that she was a doctor, that she was smart. He missed her modest honesty… these little moments when she was just with him and he knew that she'd trust him and that he had so much faith in her.

He missed Temperance Brennan. Bones. His Bones.

She had such a great impact on him and he hadn't even noticed before he had lost her.

He had just met her the day before. When he had told her goodbye. He hadn't been to happy about it, but he had guessed that it would be easier than it had actually been. He had just made it to the highway when he first noticed that she wasn't there for him anymore. It remained silent the entire journey. Not once he was asked whether she was allowed to drive. Not once did he hear her voice. Instead he had noticed the first signs of fear. Fear that it wouldn't be the same with Brennan anymore.

Sure, they had promised each other to stay in contact. And they'd definitely exchange mails and once in while one of the would call the other one - it was likely to happen that he'd call her because of a case. But it would never be the same. And more than this. Booth knew these promises. You say that you will never forget the other one and that'll be the same for the rest of their lives, but after about six months both of them would not count the other one to their present life.

He wanted to tell himself that this was life. That he would get another partner. That he was likely to find a new love, but no-one could have any chance compared with her.

Moreover, he had been able to enjoy another kind of fear. A fear that he hadn't thought of before, one that he had hated instantly. What if Brennan found the love of her life? What if Brennan decided that she didn't hate marriage is an antique tradition that much? What if she actually married another man?

It was then when he finally figured that there was more than plain friendship, more than an almost brotherly relationship between them.

It was then, somewhere on the road between DC and NYC, when Booth noticed something he hadn't thought of before. He thought of all his failed relationships to Rebecca, Tessa and Cam and had to admit that he was a fool. A classic fool. How had he been able not to notice all the time?

He sure as hell had noticed that his Bones, Temperance, was not only hot, but also beautiful. That she was able light up even the darkest room in the world with her world. But he hadn't even noticed once that she was more than just attractive.

All the time he had been searching for love and all the time he hadn't noticed that the best choice was in front of him… every moment of the last years she had been there and he had known that he could always count on her. It seemed as though he had walked through the world with eyes wide shut.

Bones and him… they connected. He was one of the people she showed her real self for whom she took her heart out of the little box.

His heart beat to a higher account. Why had he been so blind? It must have been so obvious!

A little beep got Booth back to reality. His notebook blinked. He had just gotten a mail. It was just a few words, but the it needed just the last word to make him feel uncomfortable again.

_Booth! Haven't heard a word from you since you left. Has your journey been all pleasant? Temperance_

Temperance… He seated himself on his couch, but wasn't able to take a rest. This all was so upsetting and confusing.

Temperance… again… Saying her name on his mind he wondered about her feelings towards him. Was she still oblivious about the tension between them? Did she know about the chemistry? Did she even have feelings for him?

Obviously, he couldn't deny his feelings towards her anymore. Was it love? He couldn't say. Anything he could say that he felt like a stupid little boy knowing he is in love for the first time. At the moment he was just happy that Brennan wasn't available at least not in persona. Even though all parts of him seemed to scream her name. Temperance.

'Temperance' he whispered. He had not called her like that very often in the past. Probably because he wanted to beware himself of the sound of it. The sound of it was wonderful. Just like the person herself. The name Bones had possibly helped him to run away from his feelings.

Smiling he became aware of the fact that he was just analyzing himself. Psychology, for someone who hated psychology he needed a lot of it to come to a result why he acted like he did in front of this certain someone.

Booth didn't know what to do, but at the same time he had just made a decision.

It was already late at night when he entered the Jeffersonian. Somehow he knew that she'd still be there even though it was Friday night. Angela had probably tried to get her into something, but had failed.

When he stepped to the lab his thoughts had been confirmed. There she was standing, but she couldn't see him for standing with the back to him. Her thoughts were definitely with he skeleton in front of her. She had obviously forgotten that there was a life outside her mind.

He thought that he was aware of all the world around him, but now he could saw her in her element. He was all caught by her. There she was standing. Just a few meters, a few inches away. Her hair was in a ponytail and was mess, but she didn't seem to care.

Gosh, how could he ever be oblivious of her attraction to him?

Booth wanted to take a step forward, but he just couldn't go anywhere near her. Why had he come here? Why hadn't he thought of it better than just leave the apartment and take the next highway back to DC? Sometimes he was just too impulsive.

God, Booth! You have nothing to lose. If she doesn't feel the same you can just leave again and have a better start. But if you hesitate you won't be able to live your life with an eye to the future again!

He took a few steps to her. Just when he reached her, he grabbed her and turned her around.

"Booth?" he heard her surprised voice, but he didn't care. He just grabbed her and kissed these adorable lips. The lips he felt the urge to kiss for such a long time now even though he haven't been aware of it before.

But now it felt like the most natural thing in this world to kiss these soft lips. He hold her close to his body wanting to feel her, wanting to own her for just this single moment. He burned like fire inside just touching her skin. One of his hand left the small of her back and touched her cheek. Her skin felt like silk. He instantly knew that he loved her deeply.

With this knowledge he got doubts whether it was okay for her. He tried to remind himself of the way she had looked when he had grabbed her, of the way she had sounded like, but he couldn't. His mind was full with this warm feeling of loving her. The fear came back. Sure, she kissed did kiss him either… and this very passionate, but this could just be because of the sake of the kiss…

Slowly he pulled away. He tried to read her, but he wasn't able to. He just saw that had this questioning look of her, but he wasn't able to tell in which relation.

"Bones… Temperance, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he started to apologize.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Seeley…" she told him a little breathless.

She kissed him again. This time not that passionate, but more enjoyable.

"…actually, I was dreaming about you coming back all day. I couldn't imagine a single day without you"

Booth stroke her cheek with his thump and looked deep in her eyes. They sparkled like stars in the sky.

"Thanks for coming back, Seeley" she told him and pulled him into another delicious kiss.

"Your Welcome, Temperance… my dearest Temperance"


End file.
